


It's just the heat

by mkultra



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Deresute Femslash Week, F/F, Feelings Realization, Pining, Tokiko being not so subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkultra/pseuds/mkultra
Summary: Tokiko’s thoughts stopped short, though their brains were just a chunk of meat and cells she could truly feel the metal of a gear turning in her head. And as it went past another and another something finally clicked."Oh."
Relationships: Noa Takamine/Tokiko Zaizen
Kudos: 9





	It's just the heat

**Author's Note:**

> for spring/summer day of deresute femslash week on twitter!! 
> 
> basically just some pining and exploration of tokikos thoughts abt noa. slightly ooc tokiko? also tsukasa appears at one point just to be tsukasa.

There was a dizzying hum to the air as the droning buzz of cicadas and whirrs of mobile fans had merged to form a white noise. Tokiko sighed in languish, leaning back in a directors chair under the protective shadow of the gazebo. The younger idols resting lazily on the tables behind her save for the few wasting their energy running under the sun. 

Despite the producer’s promise of a “sweet spring” shoot, the weather didn’t seem to oblige. Brazenly, that big ball in the sky burned brighter than what seemed possible and the air was nothing more than a dry breeze. Soon enough, she thought, I'll dry out and shrivel up like a leather purse- 

“!”

In an instant Tokiko sat straight up as a small snap of cold shot down her neck, back muscles tightening instinctively. Quickly she swung round to scold what she thought to be an immature assistant.

But her shoulders loosened in relief upon seeing her assumption proved wrong. 

“Noa… What are you doing?” It was a pointless question given the chilled water bottle she held out.

“Ah, thank you. But don’t surprise me like that”. The older woman nodded subtly, relaxing against the edge of the table beside her. 

Ungracefully she chugged the small bottle, instant refreshment hitting her senses so vividly. A stray drop of water rolling down from her lips as she gasped satisfactorily, setting aside the already empty plastic. 

“Hmmm…” She let out a simple hum while slumping in her chair.

Resting her chin on her palm, Tokiko turned to face her straight-faced friend now sitting lightly on the table. Noa’s slender legs crossed over each other, accentuated by the hem of her thin cotton dress riding up slightly to reveal part of her upper thighs.

Tokiko had recognized Noa’s figure before, she was a slim woman though surprisingly toned with noticeable curves of muscle in her arms and legs. To call her attractive was an understatement. But something about it now was... different or well, the way that Tokiko saw it was.

Despite her intense (and obvious) staring, Noa didn’t seem to care instead she quietly tucked a strand of silver hair behind her ear and gave an effortlessly cool smile. 

If she was trying to make Tokiko go crazy it was working.

Noa’s lips had been painted a hint of pink with a gloss over top and Tokiko wondered if they felt as soft as they looked and if so would she even allow her a moment to appreciate it? Or would she give her only a few fleeting seconds? Leaving her to savour the feeling. 

Tokiko’s thoughts stopped short, though their brains were just a chunk of meat and cells she could truly feel the metal of a gear turning in her head. And as it went past another and another something finally clicked.

“Oh”

It was nothing but a mutter, the only thing she could say. A simple reaction to the realization that she could be in love with this woman and that kissing her was only one thing on a list of a thousand that she wanted to do.

In some strange way these feelings felt familiar, natural, like the missing puzzle piece lost for days was suddenly found by just looking under the couch.

“Tokiko?"

A voice filtered through her thoughts and she then noticed the hand resting lightly on her shoulder. Noa was standing now with her brows furrowed as she observed Tokiko intently. 

While Tokiko was a confident woman, at that moment under Noa's eyes she felt that her character was crumbling, chipping away bit by bit. Oh, it was driving her mad to think another human could make her feel this way just by existing but a small part of her wanted more.

“Yes, What is it? I'm fine you know, you don’t have to stare at me like that." 

“Well, you've been sweating a lot… your whole face is flushed.”

The genuine concern in her voice betrayed the stoic, silver mystery that she was admired for and Tokiko's heart panged for being so snappy before.

But regardless of the deep feelings she harboured for her friend, her pride wouldn’t allow any weakness to show. 

“Tch. It’s just the heat, it'll pass.”

Their eyes locked and it felt as though the world had paused at that moment, Noa opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of their blonde junior.

“Did you guys even get my calls? We’re doing the shoot in 5, hurry up already!”

Tsukasa stood confident with her hands placed firmly on her hip. Without waiting for an answer she swiftly turned and marched away, knowing they would surely follow.

Tokiko turned back to Noa, hoping she would continue their conservation so she didn’t have to. Instead, the woman's comforting hand left her shoulder and if Tokiko didn't know better she would have mistaken her friend's sudden flash of emotion as disappointment.

“Let’s go, Tsukasa will probably yell again. And besides... we don’t know how long it'll be before your face is red as a pepper…… because of the heat, of course.”

Tokiko looked on, bewildered at the comment. It could've been a joke but Noa had an amazing sense of perception. If she knew what she was thin-

No, she stopped herself mid-thought, it wasn’t healthy to start overthinking things again right now. She had plenty of time to mull over it and figure these feelings out but she wasn't going to let her confidence disappear like that again because of it. 

So, she followed after her friend and watched as her sleek hair moved softly in the wind as she turned her head to Tokiko.

It might have been the heat or maybe it really happened but Tokiko remembers the smile Noa showed her that day.


End file.
